Stevonnie
Stevonnie, Steven ve Connie'nin füzyonudur. İlk görünümünü "Yapayalnız" bölümünde yapmıştır. Görünüş Stevonnie, serideki şu ana kadar görülen en kısa füzyondur. İnci ve Ametist'ten uzun ama Garnet'tan birkaç santimetre kısadır. Kendisi Steven'ın kilolu yapısını ve Connie'nin ince yapısını birleştirerek normal ve atletik bir görünüm olmasını sağlar. Steven gibi taşı göbek deliğindedir. Saçı Connie gibi uzun ve Steven gibi kıvırcıktır. Stevonnie'nin figürünün Ekşi Krema, Jenny Pizza, Lars vb. kişilere yakın olması onun bir genç olduğunu gösterir. Stevonnie'nin, Kumsal Şehri vatandaşlarının çoğunun tepkilerine bakılarak fiziksel olarak çekici olduğu görülmüştür. Stevonnie Connie ve Steven'ın üstlerine giydikleri kıyafetlerin birleşimini giyer, ancak daha büyük olduğu için elbiseler ona tam uymaz. Kişiliği Stevonnie'nin kişiliği eşsizdir. Bir füzyon olarak tek bir akla sahip olmak yerine Connie ve Steven'ın davranışlarına ve kişiliklerine sahiptir. İkisinin özgür ruhunu, eğlence düşkünlüğünü ve arkadaş canlısı taraflarını, Steven'ın nezaketini ve Connie'nin zekâsına sahiptir. Baskı altında Steven ve Connie'nin kişilikleri birbirlerine farklı kalabilir. Mesela Stevonnie istemeden ilgi odağı olunca gerginleşmesi ve panik atak geçirmesi buna örnek verilebilir. Bu yönü Steven'dan daha çok Connie'den gelmektedir. "Kumsal Şehri Yarışı"'nın ilk yarısında Stevonnie, Kevin'ı yenmeye kafasını takmıştır, bu büyük ihtimalle Steven'ın kişiliğinin etkisidir. Fakat sonlara doğru Stevonnie, Kevin'ın sözlerini ciddiye almamaya başlamıştır. "Kırbacı Çatlat"'ta Jasper ile savaşırken görüldüğü gibi Stevonnie, bir amaca ve sevdiklerini korumaya odaklıdır. Bu özelliği her iki füzyon partnerindende gelmiştir. Özellikleri Stevonnie, diğer Taşlardan daha insan olmasına rağmen tüm füzyonlar gibi insan üstü bir güce sahiptir. Gücü Steven'dan daha yüksektir ve büyük ihtimalle Connie'nin de gücünden çok daha fazlasına sahiptir. Stevonnie güçlü bir kuvars askeri ile eşit olarak savaşabilecek kadar güçlüdür. Silah çağırmak gibi normal Taş yeteneklerine sahip olduğu görülmüştür * Rose'un Kalkanı: Stevonnie, Rose'un Kalkanını çağırabilir ve aynı Steven gibi büyütebilir veya fırlatabilir. Bunun nedeni Rose Kuvars'ın taşına sahip olmasıdır. Bir füzyon olarak kalkanında gücü artmıştır, Jasper'ın kaskının atağını önleyebilecek kadar güçlüdür. * Kılıç Yeteneği: '''Stevonnie aynı Connie gibi kılıç kullanmakta iyidir. ** '''Kılıç ve Kalkan: '''Connie gibi, Stevonnie Rose'un kılıcını Steven'ın kalkanı ile birlikte koruma ve saldırı anlamında kullanabildiği görülmüştür. * '''Araba Sürme: "Kumsal Şehri Yarışı" adlı bölümde Greg'in yeni arabası olan Dondai Supremo'yu ''sürebilmiştir. * 'İnsanüstü Güç/Çeviklik:' Stevonnie is shown to be graceful and agile, as shown when they are running and when they are dancing, which requires nimbleness and agility. They are also shown to be extremely strong, enough to knock the much larger Jasper back a considerable distance and drive her through the monster she was riding with enough force to poof the latter with one slash. In "Know Your Fusion", it is implied by the "Ring the Bell" machine that Sardonyx used to test Smoky Quartz's strength, that Stevonnie's strength is rated (presumably by Sardonyx) as being greater than Pearl's but lower than Garnet's. *'İniş Hızı Manipülasyonu''': "Düşünceli Eğitim" bölümünde Jasper ile dövüşürken, Stevonnie kılıcını ve kalkanını kullanacak kadar havada kalabilmiştir. ** '''Pırpır Tekme: '''Stevonnie bacaklarını hızlıca sallayarak yere yavaşça inebilir. İlişkileri Kevin Kevin ilk önce Stevonnie'yi çekici bulmuştur ve onu dansa kaldıran ilk ve tek kişidir. Hayır deyince sürekli onu zorlayıp baskı uygulamıştır ama kabul edince de dans etmesinden ürkmüştür ve iki çocuk olduğunu öğrenince de kaçmıştır. Bu olaylardan sonra ikisi de Kevin'dan hoşlanmamaya başlar, bu Steven'ın onu bir daha gördüğünde yenme isteğine kadar gitmiştir. Fakat "Kumsal Şehri Yarışı" bölümünde onun zamanına değer olmadığını anlamıştır. Greg Universe Greg, Steven ve Connie'nin birleşmelerine şaşırmıştır fakat Rose Kuvars ve diğerleri sayesinde ne olduğunu bildiğini açıklamıştır. Jasper Jasper, Connie ve Steven'ın birleşmesini "Kırbacı Çatlat'ta gördüğü zaman iğrenmiştir. Açık olarak "Rose'un" bir insanla birleşmesiyle ilgili duygularını söylemiştir.Ama Stevonnie ise ondan "Özür dilerim" lafı dışında bir şey duymak istemediğini söylemiştir. Jasper dilemeyince Stevonnie başarılı olarak onunla savaşmıştır. Kristal Taşlar Garnet Kendisi bir füzyon olan Garnet, Stevonnie'yı destekler ve ona karşı anlayışlıdır. Yüzü onu - Stevonnie'yi - ilk gördüğünde neşeli bir yüz ifadesine bürünmüştür. "Yapayalnız" bölümünde onu füzyon ile ilgili bilgilendirip, teşvik etmiştir. "Düşünceli Eğitim" bölümünde ise Stevonnie'ye (ve onunla birlikte Steven ve Connie'ye) füzyonlarının bozulmasına son açabilecek duygularla baş etmeyi öğretmiştir. Ametist Ametist, Stevonnie'yi adlandıran kişidir ve kendisi ona karşı Garnet gibi, füzyonlarının karışıklığının aksine anlayışlı ve destekleyicidir. "Kırbacı Çatlat"ta Stevonnie, Ametist'i Jasper'ın ellerinden kurtartmıştır ve korumuştur. Bu onun Ametist'e değer verdiğini gösterir. İnci Başlangıçta İnci Stevonnie'nin bir taş-insan füzyonu olmasından dolayı rahatsız hissetmiştir ve onların ayrılmasını istemiştir. Fakat "Düşünceli Eğitim" bölümünde görüldüğü gibi İnci, Stevonnie'yi desteklemeye başlamıştır ve Garnet'la birlikte füzyon antremanını izlemiştir. Stevonnie, Connie gibi İnci'ye "efendim" diye hitap eder, bu onun İnci'ye saygı duyduğunu gösterir. ar:ستيفوني de:Stevonnie en:Stevonnie es:Stevonnie fr:Stevonnie hu:Stevonnie it:Stevonnie pl:Stevonnie pt:Stevonnie pt-br:Stevonnie ro:Stevonnie ru:Стивонни vi:Stevonnie Kategori:A'dan Z'ye Kategori:Füzyonlar Kategori:Karakterler Kategori:Cinsiyetsizler Kategori:Taşlar Kategori:İnsanlar Kategori:Kristal Taşlar Kategori:Kuvarslar